


Seduce Me September Drabbles

by Ciola



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, i dont use my oc name for reader convinence, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciola/pseuds/Ciola
Summary: Izroul/Damien X OC / Mika Anderson drabbles. Usually very short.Seduce Me The Otome needs more fan content ):<





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What's Seduce Me September? Look here -> http://ziocho.tumblr.com/post/164995177455/ziocho-september-4th-update-fixed-a-typo-in
> 
> BASICALLY its just self-indulgent stuff to try to vanquish the loneliness in my wee heart :")

Theres an image to go with this first drabble! -> https://68.media.tumblr.com/99c037f8b6ca9aaf6b5f08dfa6c72709/tumblr_inline_ow46asdmC71rs6sy5_540.png

 

For someone so quiet, she had very loud thoughts.

Holy momma these are some hot boys.

Incubi? For real? I guess a reverse harem wouldn’t be so bad. 

Out of all of them, the one with the orange hair is the cutest. Not the sexy one tho, the cute one.

Oh, right, his name’s Damien.

After having passed out due to a lack of energy, she woke up in her bedroom and was having a conversation with Damien.

“YOU’VE BEEN READING MY THOUGHTS THIS ENTIRE TIME?”

“Y-Yeah, I–”

“Oh my god, Oh my god, I am SO sorry!!! This is so embarrassing…”

He covered his mouth, chuckling, “It’s okay! Really! I’m used to it.”

He glanced away from her, blushing. “I mean, uh, I did enjoy all the sweet things you thought about me.” 

She covered her cheeks with her hands, slightly covering her eyes. “I’m sorry for being so…inappropriate. With…my thoughts.”

“You keep saying sorry, but, you really don’t have to! You should be able to feel safe in your own mind, but…” he trailed off and, in a nervous gesture, grasped his wrist, rubbing it. “Anyways, I hope to learn how to control it soon…”

“I mean..,” She blushed furiously, looking down, “I guess there’s no use in hiding my interest in you. I - I do think you’re very lovely.”

Damien smiled sweetly, holding a hand out and changing the topic to protect her from further death by embarrassment, “My brothers finished making dinner. C’mon, I’ll walk you down there.”

She grabbed his hand, smiling, but still not looking at him. She nodded quickly.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link> https://otomies.tumblr.com/post/165205694856/day-2-affection

“You’re everything to me.”

“You’re everything to me.” she said in reply.

Laying in bed, arms wrapped around each other, warm light from the sunset gracing them, this moment couldn’t be any more peaceful.

She gently placed her hands upon his warm cheeks, taking in the sight of his bright, clear skin, his messy orange hair, and most of all, his beautiful orchid-blue eyes, that of which stared at her with soft admiration. 

She leaned forward, giving him a warm kiss. He sighed happily, beginning to rub her back.

“There are no words in the universe that can describe how thankful I am that you’re with me. That you’re in my life…That…you love me.” He smiled innocently. It was almost as if his eyes were full of stars. 

Sniff.

“Damien, are…are you…crying?”

“No, no…I’m just…,” he inhaled slowly, wiping one of his eyes. “I’m just happy.”

She gently wiped away a tear, looking at him with complete love. 

“Do you know what you are to me?” she asked quietly.

“What?”

“Damien…You are my dearest dream.”


	3. True Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damien reveals his true name.  
> tumblr> https://otomies.tumblr.com/post/165271705466/day-3-true-names

She was about to leave the house, only to be halted by Damien grabbing her wrist just before she opened the door.

“My name…” 

“Damien? Your name?” she asked, quietly.

“My real name’s not Damien…”

She blinked, uncertain feelings bubbling inside her. 

Not your real name? Are you…? She thought, though knowing perfectly well he could hear it. 

“No – it’s not that. I’m not lying; my human name is Damien, but my…demon name is..,” he inhaled swiftly, leaning in close to her.

She felt her cheeks start to burn as he whispered in her ear, “My real name is Izroul…” 

The name seemed to simmer and lock itself in her mind.

…Beautiful… she once again thought. Then repeated quietly, “Izroul…”

He sighed quietly, as if her saying his true name with such a gentle tone made him jitter. “Demon names are attached to a demon’s soul. Only those who are close to them are permitted to use it.” Her heart skipped a beat.

Damien – Izroul – Do you really feel that close to me? She stared up at him with almost glittering eyes, though with a questioning expression. 

He smiled, blush growing on his cheeks. “I do…You’ve become important to me, so if you’re ever in danger…Call my name, and I’ll come running..,” 

Damien leaned away, releasing her wrists, to her slight disappointment. Her heart pounded rhythmically; she wondered if he could tell that she very strongly wanted to kiss him. 

But that was for another time. 

Reluctantly, she turned away from him and left the house.


End file.
